


Love Potion Number 9

by Beth H (bethbethbeth)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Non-graphic BDSM, Other, Potions Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-09
Updated: 2006-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine opportunities should have been enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion Number 9

**Author's Note:**

> _Written August 9, 2006 for[HP Short Fics](http://community.livejournal.com/hpshortfics/24804.html) with the following prompt: Love Potion No.9, Snape_

Needless to say, the aphrodisiac - a variant which assured an initial mutual attraction between users - wasn't on the official Potions syllabus. It wasn't outlawed for use by underage Wizards and Witches until 1985, but even when Severus was a student, no sane Potions instructor would have included the brewing of Love Potion Number 9 in their classes. For one thing, it was far too distracting to an already easily distracted student body, and the other professors did go on so about how little attention was paid to their lessons by students under the influence. And for another, well...as the name suggested, it only worked nine times, and once you had taken your ninth dose, you would never be truly satisfied by another. Adolescents had neither the experience nor the discretion to be given this sort of freedom.

This did not mean, of course, that the most curious and clever of Hogwarts' students couldn't find a way to get their hands on the potion.

Especially when their Potions Masters happened to leave a small vial of it just lying about.

 **1\. His Right Hand**

Severus couldn't be faulted for this. He was thirteen years old, after all. In some cultures, this was old enough to marry and have children - not that Severus thought it was terribly likely that either of those things would ever be in his future.

He had needs, damn it all.

He swallowed a dose of the purloined potion, then poured an equal amount on his right hand.

The two of them were very happy for the next eleven months.

 **2\. Lucius Malfoy**

Severus didn't think he could be blamed for this one, either.

It was the Christmas holidays, and as usual, Severus had been told he would be staying at Hogwarts for the break, his father possessing no interest in having his increasingly awkward son underfoot.

The school was all but deserted. Even Mr. Filch had taken his wretched cat and departed for a Yule break.

And then, there in the Slytherin Common room, appeared Lucius Malfoy. He had left school years earlier, but Severus had been carrying a torch for him all that time, and there would never be another opportunity like this one.

He went into his room, drank the penultimate dose, and went back into the common room to offer Lucius a drink.

 **3\. Horace Slughorn**

The potion might have worked a little too well, Severus admitted to himself. He certainly had Lucius's attention, but for heaven's sake...nobody had told him that whips were quite that painful.

The only answer for it was to take another dose, but the vial was empty and he had no idea how to brew the Potion.

Severus was something of a prodigy, but even he had his limits. Finally he had to admit defeat and turn to the one person he was sure would be able to teach him what he needed to know...even if the knowledge would come at a price.

*

A bit sweaty, Severus thought, as Slughorn pumped away, panting like the Hogwarts Express, but altogether less painful.

And besides, at least now Severus had another six doses of Love Potion Number 9.

Just in case.

 **4\. Lily Evans**

He didn't want to talk about it.

At least she didn't use whips and wasn't particularly sweaty.

Five doses left.

 **5\. Lord Voldemort**

Come back, Lily. All is forgiven.

Severus had heard that there were certain initiation rites all prospective Death Eaters had to go through if they wanted to serve the Dark Lord, but he was certain it would pose no difficulty at all. Severus would have sacrificed almost anything to be given access to the power he sought.

He had underestimated how little Lord Voldemort now resembled the handsome, charming young man he had once been.

It would have been easier for Severus to give himself to the illegitimate love child of a Mountain Troll and a flobberworm...and certainly more arousing.

He excused himself briefly, swallowed the tasteless draught, then offered Voldemort a glass of wine.

Thankfully, the Dark Lord accepted Severus's offering

 **6\. Regulus Black**

Severus was almost ready to believe that Regulus might have agreed to their...arrangement without the Potion, it was _that_ good between them.

Before he had the chance to ask, however, Regulus Black had been killed.

 **7\. Remus Lupin**

Fourteen years passed.

Lupin was available, reasonably fit, and dammit, he owed something to Severus for the hours Severus spent brewing the bloody Wolfsbane.

That's all it was.

Payment in kind.

 **8\. Draco Malfoy**

Draco looked just like Lucius had done, all those years ago, but there was no pain.

His skin was as soft as Lily Evans' had been.

He had been interested, Severus was all but certain, before being given the potion.

And he owed Severus.

There was no question about _that_.

 **9\. His Right Hand**

Time passed, the effect of the potion faded, and Draco left, as Severus had always suspected he would someday.

Severus didn't think twice.

He drank the last dose of the Love Potion that would ever work for him, then poured an equivalent amount on his right hand, and lay back against his pillow.


End file.
